Melting Hearts
by TheoryofaDeadgirl
Summary: Christian and Lissa one shot. They visit a candy store. Pure, fluffy fun! In Christian's POV. R&R please :)


Melting Hearts

Christian's POV

**Disclaimer****: Richelle Mead owns all but the plot and Melanie. Enjoy!**

Lissa suddenly jolted upright in the passenger seat and nearly gave me a bloody nose as her arm shot out and pointed at something outside my left window. I leaned back out of hitting distance and tried to see the dark road in front of me over her arm.

"Ooh, Christian! Pull over here, please!" she practically yelled, bouncing up and down in her seat. I glanced at her and saw the sheer delight on her beautiful features and pulled the car over – even though I had no idea what we were stopping for. I usually gave in too easily when it came to Liss. She was my one weakness and she damn well knew it.

Lissa yanked the car door open and jumped out before I'd even killed the engine. I rolled my eyes at her but – I couldn't help it – I felt myself smiling. She was adorable when she was excited. I followed her and saw that she had run into some sort of candy store with huge red hearts on display in the windows. I opened the glass door and hurried inside, out of the cold and to Lissa. I found her at the checkout, talking to a girl around our age. They seemed to know each other. Lissa introduced her as Melanie. I smiled at her and tried to ignore that fact that she was totally checking me out. She wasn't very subtle about it. Lissa wandered off down an aisle of assorted sweets, smiling sweetly. I followed her silently, slipping my cold hand into her warm hand. She squeezed it gently.

"Liss, what is this place?" I asked, looking around the vast shelves stacked with jars of sweets.

"It's one of my favourite places," she told me, "My dad used to sneak Rose and I off campus when we were kids and bring us here."

"He did? You never told me that."

She shrugged her delicate shoulders. "Never came up. We would spend hours and hours running around trying everything in sight until we started to tire or got toothache."

"It sounds nice. I bet Rose had the time of her life. Chocolate and freedom? Seems like her dream."

"It was she loved it. But, you know, after…the accident we tried to find this place again but we never could. Until now, of course." She looked up at me with her beautiful jade green eyes. "So, thank you, Christian."

"For wanting to go to McDonalds at ten o'clock at night?"

"No – well, that too, I was starving. But for knowing what I want without even asking. You're too good for me."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I'm like the Thor of all boyfriends."

She smaked my arm but she was smiling. "You're such a geek."

"Oh, so you don't have a crush on Chris Hemsworth?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Well, yeah, I do but still."

"I think they call that hypocrisy in most countries…"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, _Thor_. Now, go get me hot chocolate whilst I get the candy."

"You said ten minutes ago that you'd burst if you ate anything else and, excuse me, but I actually like having a girl friend with all her limbs intact."

Lissa scoffed and opened a paper bag. She started to shovel in candy, absentmindly humming to herself. I retreated a few steps and watched her in silence. She snuck a glance around her – thankfully we were the only customers at this time of night – and popped a few candies in her mouth. She made a face and spat one back out into her palm. I watched with amusement as she dropped it on the floor and kicked it under a shelf with a guilty expression. That done it.

I strode over to her and spun her around by the shoulder. She looked surprised and dropped the candy – the bag spilled over, scattering liquorice and bon bons all over the floor. I scooped her up and kissed her with such passion and love that I was in danger of turning in the pink Power Ranger. She giggled against my mouth and I told her I loved her over and over until Melanie approached us with a brush and told us to start brushing. Lissa was still blushing by the time we were done and ready to head back to campus.

**Hope you enjoyed it and please, give me feedback. It helps a lot and hey, it makes me happy :)**


End file.
